Daddy's Little Monster
by Fulmen
Summary: Rachel has to free Loki from contaiment of S.H.I.E.L.D, causing chaos while doing so.


Daddy's Little Monster

Flying through the air as a simple bird, I found the cleverly cloaked Helicarrier. As a landed on it though, alarms blared, but I heard Nick Fury come over the speaker saying, "False alarm, just a bird folks, back to work." Climbing inside as a bird was very simplistic, all I had to do was fly through an open window, Clint Barton noticing me, "Well Fury, there's your 'threat'." Fury didn't pay attention to Clint, but instead on the monitor; landing on his shoulder I whistled a sweet medley as I saw the picture on the monitor. Fury turned with an expressionless glance as I flew away. Flying past a ship full of S.H.I.E.L.D personnel I came to a containment unit. Changing into my human form I bore my Asgardian black and gold armor with a flowing black cape. A man, before he got the chance to turn around to see what was going on; I conjured up my staff, hitting him in the back of the head, the man falling down cold and unconscious. Looking down at him I swayed, "Hmmm, surprised there aren't more of you."

Loki smiled at me, "I was expecting you to show up soon." I chuckled as I unlocked the containment unit, "Am I that obvious?" As Loki walked out, I saw another personnel go up to a red button, pushing it alarms blared, rolling my eyes I aimed my staff at the man and fired out of the tip of a sphere on the tip of the staff, knocking the man to the ground as more S.H.I.E.L.D personnel came in, armed to the teeth with guns surrounding us we took a stance, I whispered, "I know where your staff is, I saw it while flying in, I also could of pecked out Nick Fury's other eye on the other hand." The S.H.I.E.L.D personnel fired, twirling my staff the bullets deflected and pinning my staff on the ground, bursts of magical energy imitated from it, knocking down all of the men. Loki just stood there, while I ran out in the midst of Steve Rogers who at first looked questionably at me, and then realizing it was me he started to run after me.

I slammed my staff on the ground, turning around it I came back and knocked Steve Rogers across the hall and ran once more. I almost passed the room, Bruce and Tony were in it, so I hid by the door until they came out. Going in right before the door closed I swooped in grabbing the staff and flew back out. "Damn…" Steve Rogers was coming back at me with more armed men behind him, tossing both staffs in the air I slid under Rogers, caught them both and stabbed two men at the same time, spun them while on the staffs and knocked down more men who were firing at me. Steve Rogers came back and plunged me down on the ground, causing both staffs to fall out of my hand, skidding across the floor. Lifting me up he threw me across the hall, flying across the containment unit I noticed Loki was still standing in there, as if meditating. Getting back up I teleported to my staff spun it and hit Steve who flailed backwards.

Grabbing Loki's staff I ran back towards the containment unit, tossing it back to Loki, he began an immediate transformation to his Asgardian form, gold armor with a green cape. The sphere on the tip of the staff glowed blue, blasting the door aside to have Nick Fury appear with a handgun. Firing at us Loki stood amidst the bullet, not fazing him in the least. Then he spun his staff, hitting Fury on the side, causing him to hit the wall. To our immediate surprise, or not really, more armed men came in, both teleporting to the top of the Helicarrier I proceeded to blow one of the engines, causing the helicarrier to jerk sideways, the armed men appeared while I heard Tony saying he would repair the engine with the help of Steve, "That's two less out of the way." I said while I looked to the men approaching, then firing. One bullet grazed my shoulder, holding my shoulder I saw a jet right next to the band of armed men, pointing my staff at it I tossed it at them, knocking all of them off the Helicarrier, thirty thousand feet to their death, some even getting shredded in the two engines that remained on the left side.

Loki held out a hand to another one of the engines as Nick Fury came out, causing the last remaining engine on the right side to blow, Tony flew over to repair the other engine once the other was repaired. Seeing Clint Barton atop the Helicarrier, Loki caught the arrow, throwing it in Clint's direction, causing him to fall. Loki walked up to him, putting his staff to his chest, "Do you know how to fly one of those?" He motioned towards a sophisticated jet; Clint nodded, "Yes." Loki motioned towards me, getting the hint, as Nick Fury fired a bazooka I swiveled around, the world was in slow motion, I tapped it with my finger, causing it to spiral upwards, blowing up in midair making billows of dust appear. Climbing in the jet I sat down, breathless, "Please don't get caught again." Loki looked at me and laughed, "I cannot promise that." He winked, "You truly _are_ daddy's little monster."

2


End file.
